Alea Fox and the Firey Sword : Part 1
by imagine.a.bigger.world
Summary: Alea and her friends try to stop war amongst the gods but can they? there is only one weapon strong enough to defeat the enemies secret weapon and thats the firey sword. but where is it?


**A/N: Hey! I really hope you enjoy my stories! I work hard on them and my friends and I really enjoy writing and writing about PJATO. I've read every book at least twice in the series. My friends really encourage and inspire me. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

** Alea Fox and the Firey Sword **

** Alea Fox and the Firey Sword ; Chapter 1**

_**disclaimer: I don't own anything , not greek mythology or certain ideas.**_

___Chapter 1 ; Part 1_

I wasn't usually one to complain , but this was different. I hated my life. My mom died of cancer when I was 6 and my brother Mark was 8. My dad left me and my brother when I was 17 months old. The only thing I had to live for was the well-being of my brother , and my best friend Lena. Lena and I have known each other forever! She was my sister. Her and Mark are the only reasons I haven't tried to kill myself ... believe me , there has been some thoughts on that subject. Anyway , my brother and I are considered lucky for kids in our condition. When our mother died she left enough money for us to attend South Grandshore Academy, a private school for kids with ADHD , Dyslexia , and other mind disorders. This whole crazy story started at this school from hell.

" Alea. Alea! ALEA!" Mark had snuck into my room and woken me up for school. The only problem was homeroom was at 7:45 and it was 5:23 a.m.. The light shining through the small window in my room was blocked by Mark's huge head full of spiked chocolate brown hair that complimented his blue eyes.

"Mark! Its only 5:30 why are you up SO early! God!"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Too busy planning our escape from this prison." He held up a paper full of ideas and little tiny sketches. He was a really good drawer actually , the school asked him to donate art to the art hall in the lobby but Mark declined. He said art wasn't an interest of his. In awe I was staring at the paper.

"Mark , we can't leave."

"Well , Why not?"

"We live here now. This is our home." The expression on his face when I said that was blank. He looked around and said

"We can afford to go to that snooty private school but still live in this dump?" He made a good point.

"I don't know! Mom probably felt education was more important."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." He got up off my bed and left my room. I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Didn't work so well. I just ended up getting up and taking a shower.

At around 7:00 Mark and I met up and walked to the bus stop like we always do. He didn't say one word to me. Not even "How did you sleep" like he normally does. I knew I had ruined his whole scheme. Who knows how long he has been planning that little thing and then I just go out and say that its useless. What kind of sister was I? After 3 long minutes of saying nothing to each other we got on the bus.

"Alea! Over here!" Amongst the unfamiliar talking I heard the pleasant high pitched voice of Lena. She was sitting alone in a seat with her hand down next to her as if saving a seat for me. I smiled and sat down.

"Hey! How was spring vacation for you?" she asked politely. She was always polite , to her friends at least. Her friends are her reason for living , just like me. If she loves something or someone she will protect and stand up for them until the day she dies.

" Uh good." I replied. I knew that was a lie and she did too , but she just nodded. I was so jealous of her. She had a somewhat normal life! She lived with her dad who was a cancer researchist who spent most of his time in D.C. so she never saw him. So she stayed with her grandma. Not to mention she was incredibly gorgeous! She didn't even wear makeup or do anything to her hair. She showed up to school everyday with her long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Great! Mines wasn't too bad , nana and I went to the grand canyon for a few days. It was boring , but something." She smiled and took out her agenda to write down something that probably wasn't necessary. She was very OCD like that. For the rest of the ride I just looked out the window. I heard Mark in the back laughing with his friends and making jokes. He was "popular" but neither me or Lena like to use that word. I caught a glimpse of Lena looking back at Mark staring. Before I could ask why or tap her shoulder , the bus broke down with a big thud. The bus driver looked out the window.

"Shoot! We gotta flat. Be right back." He hobbled off the bus to fix the tire.

After about 20 minutes we all started to worry. Lena looked at me.

"We already missed first bell!" She said panicky.

"Well one way to find out whats going on!" Mark came out of nowhere.

"Uh , okay? You coming Lena?" I asked.

"Course." She got up a followed. We got off the bus but the bus driver was nowhere to be found. No one! Anywhere! We were all confused. Then some kid came off the bus obnoxiously chewing gum.

"Hey! I'm Oliver. I know a route that'll get us to the school. They wont be getting out of here for quite some time." He pointed to the broken down bus. We all looked at each other when Mark finally said ,

"Okay , lets do this then." Oliver smirked.

"Great follow me."

He lead us into the near by woods. I hoped he knew where he was going , cause I didn't. After about 10 minutes of helplessly wandering around the woods we finally stumbled upon a sign that read CAMP HALF BLOOD in big wooden letters. We looked at each other and Mark asked the question I knew we were all thinking.

"What's Camp Half Blood?" Oliver chuckled a little and said

"Oh you'll see Mark." Mark looked over at me with big eyes as if to say _how does he know my name! _I shrugged and kept walking. We walked through the gates to find a bunch of kids our age maybe a bit older running around in battle gear lashing swords at each other. There was beautiful buildings everywhere and all just too much to take in. Lena leaned over a whispered in my ear.

" Half - blood means demi - god." I looked at her and then said to Oliver

" Why are we here?"

" Well your uh special. Demi - god actually. Ever heard of it?"

"Of course!" Lena said. "Its half human half god! Hello" I rolled my eyes. Lena knew everything. Could she be anymore perfect.

" Yes actually. Smart one aren't you?" Oliver winked at Lena and Lena blushed. Mark shifted uncomfortably and said

"Enough flirting kid , get to _why _ we are here."

"Alrighty. You guys are demi - gods. Since I'm not good with this stuff Audrey will just show you around. As if on cue and flouncy little blonde came from behind Oliver and introduced herself.

"Hi! Im Audrey! Leader of Athena cabin , prized archer and swordsman." She flashed Mark a huge white smile. He smiled back seeming highly interested. I'll show you around. She walked us towards 3 huge halls.

"Ok this is Poisidon Zeus and Hades cabins. Gods of water , sky and the underworld!" It was just about the same for every cabin. It was quite boring but Mark was asking questions like crazy. After the tour it was time for dinner. She was dragging us over to some man with ... horse legs?

"Oh! Chiron! Could Mark sit with me he is unclaimed still." She was grabbing onto him the whole time and was stroking his hair. After a long pause he finally replied.

"I suppose so."

"Yay!" She yelped and dragged him to the Athena table. Chiron saw us and walked over or galloped over?

"Ladies. Need somewhere to sit?" we nodded and he took us back to this big building in the center of camp. He sat us down.

"You ladies know why your here?" He asked.

"No idea." I answered.

"Well then I've got a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
